Bridget Weasley et l'ombre de la forêt
by Cam-devil
Summary: Cette histoire se passe plusieurs années après la mort de Harry Potter. Tout le monde a ses enfants et la vie est belle malgré le deuil de Harry. Quelle est l'origine des rêves étranges de Bridget?
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à la fin de l'après-midi, alors que la famille Weasley et leurs amis continuaient de rire et de danser pendant une fête dans la grande cour du Terrier. Arthur Weasley, qui savait maintenant se servir d'un barbecue, cuisait de la viande pour tout le monde avec un large sourire au visage. Sa femme lui jetait des regards furtifs pour s'assurer qu'il ne brûlait rien. Le reste des gens bavardaient et s'amusaient en essayant d'oublier l'événement tragique qui a eu lieu il y a presque un an.

La mort de Harry Potter avait laissé ses traces. Une grande puissance de la part de Lord Voldemort et un deuil de tous ses proches étaient au rendez-vous. Il avait quitté la vie alors qu'il approchait tranquillement les 30 ans. Aujourd'hui, ses amis ont encore son décès dans l'âme, mais leurs deuils touchaient à leurs fins et ils avaient retrouvé la joie de vivre.

Ce sont ces pensées nostalgiques qui traversaient la tête d'Hermione Weasley, alors qu'elle était assise à une table de pique-nique, souriant en regardant les gens faire la fête. Elle-même s'amusait beaucoup, mais Harry lui revenait en tête à tous les jours. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda son énorme ventre, signe premier de la grossesse. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa bague, symbole de son mariage avec Ronald Weasley. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment magique et son sourire s'élargit en réalisant qu'elle avait à présent trois enfants, qu'elle était enceinte du quatrième et qu'elle habitait au Terrier avec Ron et ses enfants. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit sa fille la plus vieille, âgée de 11 ans.

Cette jolie demoiselle s'appelait Bridget Hermione Weasley. Une masse de cheveux bouclés encadrait son visage – avec beaucoup de taches de rousseur - au large sourire et aux yeux d'un intense bleu. Elle était plutôt petite et très mature pour son jeune âge. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère - physiquement et intérieurement - mais un petit côté de sa personnalité ressemblait à Ron.

Bridget vit sa mère assise et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assied à côté de sa mère.

- Bonjour maman ! lança-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

- Je le sens bouger !

Hermione rit.

- Oui, il arrive dans 1 mois, le petit... Ou la petite, bien entendu, dit-elle.

- Au fait maman, pourrais-tu dire à Charles qu'il se calme un peu ? demanda Bridget, le visage légèrement renfrogné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'étais assise confortablement à l'ombre de mon grand arbre favori pour lire un peu et il n'arrête pas de venir me déranger en faisant l'idiot !

- Bridget ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas gentil !

Sa fille haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir qui signifiait qu'elle allait se débrouiller seule. Elle quitta la table.

Charles Ronald Weasley était son frère, un garçon énervé et tannant âgé de 7 ans. Il avait des cheveux roux ébouriffés et de grands yeux bleus. Il était exactement comme son père; drôle et parfois énervant.

Hermione eut un petit rire alors qu'elle regardait son autre fille, Amélia Ginevra Wealsey, essayer de lire un livre pour imiter Bridget. La petite avait 2 ans et possédait de longs cheveux roux frisés et adorait lorsque sa mère les coiffait en 2 tresses. Son visage était criblé de taches de rousseur et elle avait hérité des yeux noisette de sa mère. Amélia adorait se promener avec son ours en peluche et elle parlait sans prononcer les "r" et les "l". Elle était également comme Ron et son grand plaisir était d'essayer de faire comme Bridget, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Hermione se leva et marcha parmi les gens qui dansaient, parlaient, riaient et mangeaient. Toute la famille Weasley était présente, ainsi que quelques amis, tels que Dean Thomas avec son amoureuse Parvati. Cette dernière tenait dans ses bras son fils Édouard Dean Thomas, un mignon garçon de 6 ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns très foncés de sa mère, mais il était comme son père pour le reste. Hermione vit aussi Seamus Finnigan qui tenait sa femme Lavande contre lui. À la différence de presque tout le monde de la fête, ils n'avaient aucun enfant, car Lavande avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être grosse, ce qui avait fait rire bien des gens.

Enfin, Hermione croisa Ginny Potter (née Weasley), également enceinte, sauf que la rouquine attendait son deuxième petit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du plaisir, mais elle avait quand même une expression légèrement triste et Hermione comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Harry était son mari.

Lorsque Ginny vit son amie, elle sourit.

- Salut Hermione! dit Ginny.

- Bonjour Ginny, répondit Hermione.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Eva-Jade ?

Eva-Jade Ginevra Potter était la fille de Ginny. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, avec ses très longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts. Elle était le portrait craché de son père et avait 10 ans. Elle s'ennuyait énormément de Harry et se cachait souvent pour être toute seule pour pleurer. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, ce qui attristait beaucoup sa mère.

- Désolée, dit Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Ginny soupira.

- Bon... Je vais continuer à chercher...

- D'accord...

Sur ce, Hermione recommença à marcher et éclata de rire en voyant la drôle de danse que faisait Antilope.

De son vrai nom Clémentine-Armande Luna Londubat, - Tout le monde se demandait sérieusement d'où sortait ce prénom – Antilope était âgée de 7 ans et était la fille de Neville et Luna Londubat. Comme sa mère, elle avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et elle était un peu loufoque, mais sympathique. Tout le monde l'appelait Antilope pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que c'était son animal préféré et ensuite parce que c'est moins long que son prénom. Son frère, Cornéliu-Arnold Neville Londubat, - un autre nom étrange, cela va de soi - avait 5 ans et avait hérité des cheveux bruns et du visage lunaire de Neville.

Hermione poursuivit son chemin et décida d'entrer dans la maison. Après avoir salué Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Angelina - la femme de Fred - et Katie - la femme de George (tous des Weasley), elle monta les escaliers pour aller s'étendre. Soudain, elle entendit un sanglot. Ça venait de la chambre de Bridget, Charles et Amélia - ils étaient obligés de partager une chambre -. Elle fronça les sourcils, cogna doucement et les pleurs cessèrent d'un coup. Sachant tout de suite qui c'était, Hermione ouvrit tranquillement la porte.

Eva-Jade était assise sur le lit de Bridget, la tête dans ses mains. Ses cheveux tombaient sagement sur le lit et un album de photos était devant elle. Hermione reconnut l'album de la famille Potter.

- Eva-Jade ? murmura Hermione.

La jeune fille sursauta et releva son visage barbouillé de larmes avec une expression horrifiée. Reconnaissant Hermione, elle s'adoucit.

- Ferme la porte, je t'en prie, dit-elle.

Hermione s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir avec Eva-Jade, dont les beaux yeux verts était rouges et gonflés.

- C'est difficile, hein ? demanda Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

Eva-Jade la regarda un moment, puis se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. Hermione la serra jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs prennent fin. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire.

- Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur à endurer, ça l'est pour tout le monde, dit Hermione.

- C'était ton meilleur ami, lui et oncle Ron, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Eva-Jade.

Hermione acquiesça et sourit de nouveau.

- Oui, depuis qu'on avait onze ans. Moi et Ron avons commencé à sortir ensemble en septième année.

- C'est bien...

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

- Tu regardes des photos de famille ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! Ce sont de beaux souvenirs... Bientôt s'y ajoutera mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur !

Hermione rit.

- Effectivement... Hé ! J'aurais quelque chose à te montrer. Attends moi ici !

La jeune femme quitta la chambre et courut dans la sienne pour prendre un album de photos, toutes prises alors qu'elle était à l'école. Elle retourna voir Eva-Jade et se rassit.

- Regarde ça...

Eva-Jade, les sourcils froncés, pris l'album et l'ouvrit. Tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle rit.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vous à l'école !

Elle semblait vraiment excitée.

- Wow, ce que tu étais jolie dans ta robe bleue ! NON ! Papa a accompagné Parvati pour aller au bal ? Wow, c'est Viktor Krum ! Dis donc, tante Hermione, tu étais bien accompagnée... Tiens, la photo de l'Ordre du Phénix il y a plusieurs années... Oohh ! Votre photo de graduation ! - Elle retourna au début de l'album - OH MON DIEU ! Papa à 11 ans ?!

Elle lançait pleins de commentaires, exclamations et rires tandis qu'elle regardait les photos. Hermione sourit très largement en se disant qu'elle l'avait rendue plus heureuse.

- C'est génial ! Ça te va si je vais le montrer à Bridget et aux autres ? demanda Eva-Jade, souriante.

- Bien sûr que tu peux.

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et quitta la chambre en courant. Hermione, fière d'elle, la suivit en refermant la porte derrière elle. La fête se poursuivit dans la joie et se termina tard dans la nuit.


	2. Le rêve de Bridget

Voila le chapitre 2!!!! cette fois c'est un POV de Bridget, la plus vieille fille de Ron et Hermione! En fait j'ai poster cette fic dans Ginny W. mais cette fic de la concernera pas avant un bon bout... lol c pas bien grave en tous cas merci pour vos gentilles review et continuez à en mettre!!!!!!!

Une étrange bourrasque glacée lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup sec. C'était le noir total, comme si elle était prisonière des ténèbres. Alors qu'elle respirait rapidement, de la buée blanche s'échappait de sa bouche. Il faisait si froid... Elle avait l'impression que la noirceur lui envoyait toute cette nervosité qui la terrorisait et qui la faisait trembler de froid.

Bridget se redressa. Le sol semblait être fait en terre meuble. Vêtue uniquement d'une chemise de nuit blanche, elle tremblait de peur et cette atmosphère glacée la faisait frissonner. Elle hurla pour appeller au secours: aucune réponse. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus. Les bras chauds et réconfortants de sa mère lui manquaient horriblement. La solitude l'enveloppait tel un manteau qui l'étouffait. Bridget ne voulait pas rester dans ce terrible endroit à jamais... Elle sentit une nouvelle bourrasque qui la fit hurler de peur. Elle sanglota de plus belle.

Alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir, une lumière intense l'aveugla. Cette dernière avait les couleurs de l'hiver; le blanc, le bleu clair et l'argenté. Sa façon de briller rappellait la neige. Le froid s'apaisa et Bridget eut la sensation de porter de bons vêtmements chauds durant un temps confortable d'hiver. Une merveilleuse impression. Sa peur disparut et elle sourit, toutefois un peu inquiète.

Une silouhette apparut soudain en marchant dans cette lumière, faisant sursauter Bridget. Celle-ci ne put distinguer son visage: seulement une ombre qui avançait paisiblement. Elle semblait porter une robe et une trainée derrière elle prouvait qu'elle possédait de longs cheveux.

La silouhette s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Bridget.

« Q-Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda cette dernière en se levant tranquillement.

L'ombre ne répondit pas. Elle resta debout sans bouger. À sa propre surprise, Birdget n'était pas effrayée. Elle fixait continuellement l'ombre, émerveillée. Elle l'imaginait avec un visage pâle de princesse, dégageant une éternelle beauté. Elle leva doucement le bras et tendit lentement la main vers la femme. Cette dernière se volatilisa. La lumière disparut aussi instantanément. Bridget fut de nouveau glacée et apeurée.

Bridget se réveilla en sursaut et éteignit son cadran qui sonnait bruyamment. Sa respiration était encore légèrement haletante et elle transpirait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les murs de sa chambre et son lit confortable. Elle se retourna et vit les lits de son frère et de sa soeur. Tous deux dormaient paisiblement. Le cadran ne les avait heureusement pas réveillés.

Bridget se redressa et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait fait un rêve si étrange... Un endroit noir et glacé... Cette terreur qui l'envahissait... L'arrivée de la lumière et de cette femme... Puis sa disparition...

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être glissée dans la douche, elle continua de réfléchir à son rêve en se lavant les cheveux.

Cette femme avait retiré tout inconfort et toute noirceur. Cette lumière qui rappellait l'hiver était plus que splendide et la silhouette, seulement en faisant son apparition, avait procuré à Bridget une intense sensation de bonheur et de confiance... Si seulement elle serait restée plus longtemps... Si seulement elle lui aurait dévoilé son apparence et lui aurait parlé...

Bridget sortit de la douche, sécha rapidement ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt rouge et descendit dans la cuisine. Pendant que ses toasts grillaient, elle se rendit devant le miroir de la cuisine et se fit rapidement une queue-de-cheval, laissant ses boucles tomber derrière elle, environ au niveau des épaules. Elle grimaça; elle détestait les taches de rousseur qui criblaient son visage. Ensuite, elle mangea ses toasts à la marmelade et alla se brosser les dents.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Elle entrait à Poudlard pour faire sa première année. Parmi les enfants, elle était la première à aller à l'école de sorcellerie. Bridget en était plutôt fière. Elle aimait bien être l'ainée, celle que les petits allaient voir lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de conseils.

Bridget consulta sa montre. Il était 9 heures et trente minutes. Sa mère était sensée se lever pour aller la reconduire à la gare. En effet, elle entendit quelques minutes plus tard des pas à l'étage supérieur et vit finalement Hermione descendre et cette dernière vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- Bien dormi ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle en la lâchant.

- Oui maman, dit Bridget en souriant.

- Nerveuse ?

- Un peu, je l'avoue.

Hermione sourit à son tour et alla se préparer pour partir. Birdget s'asseya et regarda les membres de sa famille se lever tour à tour. Une fois que sa mère fut prête, Bridget serra ses grands-parents Arthur et Molly, sa tante Ginny, sa cousine Eva-Jade puis se dirigea vers la voiture de son père. Ce dernier l'attendait derrière le volant. Elle embarqua, suivie de son frère Charles et de sa soeur Amélia. Sa mère fut la dernière a monter sur le siège du passager, avec un peu de difficulté à cause de son énorme ventre.

- La fête du week-end dernier vous a plu, les enfants ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! répondirent Bridget, Charles et Amélia en coeur.

Ron les conduisit à la gare et descendit avec eux. Bridget alla chercher un chariot à bagages et déposa ses affaires dans ce dernier. La famille se promena dans la gare King's Cross et trouvèrent finalement la voie 9 3/4. Ils passèrent à travers la barrière magique mine de rien et Bridget vit le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Elle fut émerveillée par ce train rouge aux panaches de fumée de la même couleur. Hermione consulta sa montre.

- 10 heures 55, dit-elle. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller chérie.

Elle se pencha tant bien que mal et embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

- Amuse-toi et sois prudente, surtout !

- Oui maman, dit gentiment Bridget en serrant son père.

Elle étreignit bien fort Charles et Amélia.Celle-ci pleurait.

- Ze veut pas que tu pates, gazouilla-t-elle.

Bridget rit.

- T'en fais pas Amélia, je serai rapidement de retour.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller vers son train qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Le train était maintenant à mi-chemin vers Poudlard. Depuis le début du trajet, Bridget était seule dans son compartiment à regarder le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Soudain, elle entendit des rires derrière la porte de son compartiment. Elle se leva tranquillement et jeta un coup d'oeil discret à travers la petite vitre. Deux filles qui semblaient avoir son âge étaient devant la porte de son compartiment en train de rigoler. L'une d'entre elles était blonde et très jolie tandis que l'autre semblait d'origine chinoise. Elle était beaucoup moins jolie que la blonde. Les deux filles semblaient bien s'amuser. Tout à coup, elles se retournèrent et virent Bridget qui les regardait.

Cette dernière sursauta et retourna s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les deux filles apparurent sur le seuil.

- Bonjour, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

- Salut, lança Bridget.

- Nous épiais-tu ? demanda la blonde en haussant les sourcils. Elle avait une voix légèrement traînante. Elle était grande et mince et elle possédait de grands yeux gris. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient et tombaient dans son dos.

- Non, répondit Bridget, j'ai simplement entendu des rires et je suis allée voir qui c'était.

- Ahhh...

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit la chinoise avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'est pas toujours très sociable.

Cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs et lisses et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle était très petite et plutôt mince.

- Très drôle, marmonna la blonde. Les deux filles se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Bridget sourit. Elles semblaient de bonne compagnie.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? proposa-t-elle.

Les deux filles s'éxécutèrent.

- Je m'appelle Élizabeth, dit la blonde. Élizabeth Malefoy.

- Moi c'est Twan Chang, dit la chinoise.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Bridget Weasley.

- Weasley ? s'exclama Élizabeth. Ah, je connais cette famille... Enfin, c'est pas bien grave, tu m'as l'air bien sympathique.

Twan poussa un soupir découragé. Bridget se demanda ce qu'elle entendait par: "C'est pas bien grave". Les Weasley avaient-ils une mauvaise réputation ? Ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé.

Bridget, Twan et Élizabeth passèrent le reste du voyage ensemble. Elles développèrent immédiatement une grande complicité. Élizabeth était un peu snob mais vraiment gentille. Twan était une passionnée de sport et c'était une fille très adorable.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois filles étaient encore en train de parler et de rire. Bridget s'amusait tellement qu'elle en oublia son rêve étrange de ce matin.


	3. La cérémonie de la répartition

Bridget descendit du train sur la gare de Pré-Au-Lard en compagnie d'Élizabeth et Twan. Elles étaient en train de se demander où aller lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix tonitruante.

- Les première année, par ici s'il-vous-plaît !

Bridget, Élizabeth et Twan s'avancèrent vers la silhouette gigantesque qui avait fait cet appel. C'était un géant avec une grande barbe en broussaille. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune brune, ses yeux pétillèrent et sa barbe frémit, car il souriait.

- Tiens, bonjour toi, dit-il joyeusement, tu t'appelles Bridget Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Comment savez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Le géant eut un petit rire.

- Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, répondit-il. J'ai très bien connu Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tu ressembles drôlement à ta mère, sais-tu ?

- Ah oui ! Ils m'ont parlé de vous, enchantée de vous connaître ! Et oui, on m'a souvent dit que je ressemble à ma mère.

Hagrid sourit à nouveau, puis fit signe aux nouveaux de le suivre. Ces derniers se mirent à marcher.

- On va traverser le lac en bateau pour aller au château ! annonça le géant.

Le coeur de Bridget battait la chamade. Enfin, elle allait entrer à Poudlard après tellement d'attente ! Elle vit qu'Élizabeth et Twan étaient tout aussi excitées. Les trois filles sourirent et continuèrent de marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Hagrid et les étudiants prirent un chemin à gauche plus loin, vers le lac. Puis, le château s'offrit à leurs yeux.

- Woww ! s'exclama Twan, émerveillée. Il est encore plus beau que je l'avais imaginé !

Bridget et Élizabeth éclatèrent de rire et se prirent une barque pour elles seules, avec Twan. Tous les éleves traversèrent le lac et se rendirent à l'autre rive.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! annonça le choixpeau magique.

Des aplaudissements se firent entendre. Kate Anderson se leva et se dirigea vers la table respective.

Bridget, Twan et Élizabeth étaient dans la splendide Grande Salle et elles faisaient leur cérémonie de la répartition. La jeune brune était très nerveuse et elle tenait les mains de ses amies pour se redonner confiance. La cérémonie se poursuivit tranquillement.

- Chang, Twan ! annonça la dame qui nommait les noms, le professeur PadmaPatil.

Bridget et Élizabeth levèrent le pouce à leur amie qui avançait vers le tabouret en tremblant. Elle enfila le chapeau et attendit.

- SERDAIGLE !

Twan semblait satisfaite. Elle se débarassa du chapeau et marcha jusqu'à sa table. La file d'élèves de première année diminuait peu à peu.

- Malefoy, Élizabeth ! dit le professeur Patil.

C'est avec une légère démarche que la jolie blonde alla mettre le chapeau. Ses cheveux brillaient à la lueur des chandelles et plusieurs garçons la regardaient d'un air émerveillé.

- SERPENTARD ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

Bridget était figée. Élizabeth méritait seulement Serpentard, la maison du mal, celle que ses parents avaient tant rabaissée ? Celle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait étudié et parvenu à être le Maître du Mal ? Pourtant, Élizabeth paraissait très contente. Elle fit un large sourire et se précipita à sa table sous les regards ébahis d'une cinquantaine de beaux garçons. Les pensées de Bridget étaient très occupées et elle sursauta lorsque le professeur nomma son nom.

- Weasley, Bridget !

Cette dernière marcha jusqu'au tabouret et enfila le chapeau.

- Ohhh, souffla une voix à son oreille, une autre Weasley… Avec le sang des éternels intelligents, les Granger… Avec ton cheveu brun et ton savoir, tu as plus d'une Granger que d'une Weasley… Gryffondor ne serait pas l'endroit idéal pour toi, à la place, tu iras à SERDAIGLE !

Légère déception pour la brune, car elle avait toujours rêvé de joindre les lions et les couleurs rouge et or. Mais, Serdaigle était également une maison géniale et après tout, elle serait avec Twan ! Elle marcha vers sa table sous les aplaudissements des Serdaigle satisfaits.

Après l'habituel discours de la rentrée de la directrice de l'école, Anne G. Trudy, Bridget et Twan se mirent côte à côte devant le préfet qui les conduirait jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils escaladèrent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent de nombreux couloirs. Le château était plus beau que tout ce qu'avait imaginé Bridget.

Le préfet et les élèves arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de leur salle commune, un grand rideau bleu qui semblait ne rien couvrir.

- Ici, c'est l'entrée, dit le préfet d'une voix forte. Si vous essayez de tirer ce rideau, ce serait comme si il aurait été collé avec un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Impossible de l'ouvrir sans le mot de passe.

Il se racla la gorge.

- _Serres d'aigle_, s'exclama-t-il afin que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Soudain, un souffle de vent fit dresser le rideau et ce dernier resta en l'air, donc tout le monde passa à travers le grand trou qui s'était dévoilé à leur yeux. C'était une belle et grande salle, avec un foyer, de nombreux tapis et une jolie décoration. Après leur avoir indiqué leurs dortoirs, le préfet leur ordonna de monter. Les élèves s'éxécutèrent et s'installèrent. Bridget et Twan partageaient le même dortoir et choisirent des lits côte à côte. Trois filles étaient dans leur dortoir. Une grande brune du nom de Lily Slander, une jeune fille d'origine Canadienne aux cheveux roux foncé qui s'appelait Mary-Jane Aniston et finalement, une très petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui se nommait Jennifer Well. Les cinq demoiselles se présentèrent, puis elles se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures.

- Hé, murmura Twan à l'intention de Bridget une fois que les chandelles furent éteintes, ça ne te fait pas bizarre de voir Élizabeth à Serpentard ? Je la connais depuis que je suis petite, c'est sûr qu'elle est un peu prétentieuse et parfois un peu méchante avec certains, mais c'est une si bonne personne au fond…

- Tu as raison, soupira Bridget, mais nous n'allons pas la juger sur sa maison… Mais ce qui m'a surprise, c'est qu'elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse…

Twan resta silencieuse. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Bridget s'endormit rapidement, sans refaire son rêve étrange…


	4. La gaffe d'EvaJade

_Chère Eva-Jade,_

_Comment ça va ? Moi, je vais très bien ! Poudlard est une école magnifique et c'est vraiment génial là-bas._

_Est-ce que la famille va bien ? J'espère que oui, car je m'inquiète à leur sujet, avec Tu-Sais-Qui qui rôde non loin, on n'est jamais trop prudents... Ici, je m'amuse comme une dingue. Les cours sont vraiment passionnants. Halloween vient tout juste de passer et j'ai l'impression d'en connaître encore plus que la matière étudiée, ça passe tellement vite ! Je me suis fait plein de copines, mais mes meilleures amies sont de très loin Twan Chang et Élizabeth Malefoy. Twan est une sportive d'origine chinoise. Elle est si gentille, c'est incroyable ! Élie (Élizabeth) est un peu vantarde mais c'est une fille vraiment géniale au fond. Tu pourras annoncer à la famille que je suis à Serdaigle. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçus, je sais qu'ils désiraient que je suive la tradition et que je me retrouve à Gryffondor... Mais Serdaigle c'est très chouette et j'y suis avec Twan. Élie est à Serpentard, ce qui nous surprend un peu, car elle est tellement sympa... Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la juger par rapport à sa maison._

_Mes notes sont très bonnes et le professeur de métamorphose, Padma Patil, m'a dit que j'étais une de ses meilleures élèves du premier cycle. Ça me flatte beaucoup; je suis avec fierté la chaîne des Granger, tout en ayant mon côté Weasley, bien entendu ! La directrice, madame Trady, est une très gentille jeune femme et elle dirige notre école avec succès._

_Je reviendrai à la maison pour Noël. Passe de mes nouvelles à papa, maman et Ginny et serre Charles et Amélia pour moi, d'accord ? Je m'ennuie de toi, Eva-Jade, toi qui a toujours été ma plus grande complice, sommes séparées pour longtemps, et ça m'attriste beaucoup... Je t'envoie plein de baisers, j'ai très hâte de te revoir !_

_Bisous,_

_Bridget._

Eva-Jade replia la lettre avec un large sourire. Une petite larme perlait au coin de ses yeux verts. Elle avait tant attendu cette lettre... Sa cousine lui manquait atrocement. Bridget avait toujours été sa confidente et c'était celle avec qui elle s'amusait le plus au Terrier. Eva-Jade l'enviait d'être partie à Poudlard... Mais l'an prochain, ce serait son tour !

La jeune fille relut la lettre. Elle semblait s'être fait de bonnes copines ! Bridget allait bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Soudain, Ginny entra dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant sa fille assise à la table.

- Bonjour chérie, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'est une lettre de Bridget ?

Eva-Jade hocha la tête. Encore dépressive à cause de la mort de son père, elle parlait rarement.

- C'est très bien, continua sa mère, comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien. Elle a plein de copines et ses notes sont excellentes. Elle vous salue tous.

- C'est parfait ! Je saluerai sa mère et son père de sa part.

Ginny quitta la cuisine en jetant un dernier regard à sa fille. Cette dernière soupira. Elle voudrait tant être heureuse… Elle le pourrait facilement. Elle était extrêmement belle, intelligente, gentille et drôle. Ses talents étaient innombrables. Pour certaines personnes, Eva-Jade était parfaite. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Personne n'est parfait. La preuve, elle s'énervait toujours pour rien depuis quelques temps…

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille de vit pas Amélia entrer dans la cuisine. Elle sursauta lorsque la petite tira sa manche.

- Eva, gazouilla-t-elle, veux-tu jouer avec moi ?

- Désolée chérie, mais je n'ai pas le temps, marmonna Eva-Jade.

- Mais tu es juste assise a la table, tu fais « ien » d'aute, protesta Amélia.

- Justement, je dois faire quelque chose d'important bientôt, mentit Eva-Jade qui commençait à s'énerver. Ce qu'elle était exaspérante, cette gamine…

- Siteplaiiiit !

- Non !

- J'en t'en piiiiiiiie !! continua Amélia en tirant à nouveau sur la manche de sa cousine.

- J'AI DIT NON !

Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Eva-Jade poussa la petite de toutes ses forces. La tête de cette dernière frappa violamment le coin de la table et elle tomba par terre. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment tandis qu'une légère tache de sang d'agrandissait autour de sa tête.

Eva-Jade plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« MERDE ! pensa-t-elle. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE ?! »

Au même moment, Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la cuisine et la brune poussa un cri en voyant sa fille par terre. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J-Je, balbutia Eva-Jade, les larmes aux yeux, j'ai j-jamais voulu l-lui faire du mal…

Ginny, rageuse, prit sa fille par le bras et la leva.

- Es-tu devenue folle ? s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi l'as-tu poussé ?! Elle est blessée, bon sang !!

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots.

- J'ai perdu le c-contrôle ! Je suis d-désolée…

- ALLEZ , FILE ! hurla sa mère. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DE LA SOIRÉE ! RÉFLÉCHIS BIEN À CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE !

En pleurant abondamment, Eva-Jade monta à sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Dsl je sais que le chapitre est un peu très court, mais bon… J'espère que vous avez apprécié ET METTEZ DES REVIEW!! Merci ;-)


	5. Le prolongement du rêve

Voila le 5ème chapitre!! Voici des réponses aux review!!

**Takoma:**Merci c'est super gentil!

**Zabou:** Merci de suivre ma fic ainsi! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;-)

**Bartiméus:** J'ignore ce que tu entends par "les première manifestations de Harry", mais bon c pas bien grave! Merci et bonne lecture!

**Kayasaora:** (désolée si je massacre ton pseudo lol) Salut! C'est très gentil ta review et j'ai pris en considération ce que tu m'as dit sur le conditionnel à l'abus... Je ferai attention ! Et à propos d'Eva-Jade, attend de la voir à l'adolescence... J'en dis pas plus! héhé!

Bon, suffit le radotage, vla la suite! Au fait, au lieu d'écrire Élizabeth, j'écrirai seulement Élie, puisque c son surnom!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ma belle Bridget,_

_je suis heureuse de constater que tu vas bien et que Poudlard est super ! J'ai si hâte d'y aller... En tous cas, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis de bonne humeur..._

_Le jour où j'ai reçu ta lettre, je me suis installée à la cuisine et ta petite soeur est venue m'embêter. Alors, dans un total accident, j'ai dégagé ma manche qu'elle tirait sans cesse. Elle a donc trébuché et elle s'est cogné la tête sur le coin de la table et elle a été blessée. Mais là, elle va bien. Hermione était furieuse... Elle ne le disait pas, mais je le voyais dans ses yeux... Ma mère m'a disputée très sévèrement et me voilà bouclée dans ma chambre pour les 5 prochaines années ! Ça ne changera pas grand chose, j'y sors rarement... Amélia n'arrête pas de répéter que je l'ai poussée, ce qui est totalement faux ! Mais bien sûr, Hermione et maman la croient..._

_Bon, maintenant une bonne nouvelle ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas encore au courant... Le 30 septembre dernier, ton petit frère est né ! Gabriel Bilius Wealsey, il se nomme. Il est tellement mignon ! Vous avez la même tête, c'est incroyable ! Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit: « Voici notre Bridget version garçon! »_

_Charles va très bien et Amélia a un terrible mal de tête après qu'elle ait accidentellement trébuché... La pauvre... Mais si seulement tu étais là pour me défendre ! Ron et Hermione vont bien aussi, même si cette dernière meurt de fatigue. Normal après un accouchement ! Gabriel est sage comme une image, ce qu'il est adorable ! Ma mère se porte bien. Bref, tout le monde va bien ! Sauf moi, je déprime encore un peu, bien entendu... Mais bon, je vais te laisser ma chérie. Je m'ennuie de toi et j'ai très hâte de te revoir !_

_Bises,_

_Eva-Jade._

Cette dernière plia et cacheta le parchemin en repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'idée de mentir à Bridget en disant qu'elle n'avait pas poussé Amélia.

« Bah, je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que c'est moi qui lui a fait mal ! » pensa Eva-Jade.

Elle se leva et alla chercher sa chouette, baptisée Snow. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la chouette de Harry, Hedwige, qui était malheureusement décédée. Snow se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille tandis que cette dernière attachait la lettre à sa patte. Lorsque la chouette s'envola, Eva-Jade s'étendit de nouveau sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle était un peu tourmentée. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentait à sa cousine, et probablement pas la dernière.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- OH MON DIEU ! hurla Birdget quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle déjeunait à la table des Serdaigle avec Twan. Elle venait tout juste de recevoir la lettre d'Eva-Jade.

À cause du cri de son amie, Twan sursauta et s'étouffa à moitié avec sa tartine beurrée.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle eut fini de tousser.

- Mon petit frère est né le 30 septembre dernier ! annonça joyeusement la brune, au comble de l'excitation.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je te le jure ! Il s'appelle Gabriel ! Nom d'une gargouille, je suis tellement contente !

Twan et Birdget se serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras.

- Félicitation ! C'est vraiment génial ! lança Twan.

- Merci, dit Bridget en souriant.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de manger, elles se levèrent et furent rattrapées par Élie alors qu'elle sortaient de la Grande Salle.

- Bon sang, vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua la blonde.

- Bridget a une bonne nouvelle, répondit Twan.

- Mon petit frère est né !

- Un autre Weasley ? marmonna Élie en soupirant. Le monde n'a pas fini d'évoluer... Mais bon, félicitation quand même !

Malgré le ton dédaigneux de sa voix, la bonne humeur de Bridget ne baissa aucunement, et cela pour le reste de la journée. Par contre, lorsqu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là...

Le noir l'enveloppa de nouveau et elle fut encore glacée.

« Pas encore! » pensa Bridget, désespérée.

La même lumière que la dernière fois apparut et la merveilleuse silhouette s'avança. Décidée, la brune se leva et fixa la femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Parlez, s'il-vous-plaît. » lança Birdget d'un ton direct, sans être agressif.

La silhouette resta silencieuse. Cependant, elle tendit la main. La jeune fille hésita, mais elle tendit finalement la sienne. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Bridget eut l'impression d'être dans un bain tiède au beau milieu du Paradis. La main de la femme était douce comme de la soie et réconfortante comme la main de sa maman. Bridget se leva en tenant toujours la main de la silhouette. Une fois debout, elle continua de la tenir. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à la lâcher. C'était si bon... Si soyeux...

Au bout d'un long et splendide moment, la main de la mystérieuse demoiselle se raidit. Ce choc sortit immédiatement la brune de ses rêveries. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva dans son dortoir, la main stupidement tendue. Bridget la laissa retomber, déçue. Elle aurait tellement voulu que la femme lui parle... Son humeur se massacra quelque peu et elle se rendormit plus tard dans la nuit.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

oui oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts et nuls ces temps-ci, mais c'est que l'action n'est pas encore commencée !! Ca ne devrait plus tarder ;-) Mais continuez a mettre des review!! Merci d'avance :D


	6. La dispute et le message

Bon, ici j'en saute des bouts! On s'en va directement à Noel alors que Bridget rentre chez elle pour les vacances! Elle n'a pas refait son rêve depuis la dernière fois... Et puis Bridget a eu 12 ans le 13 décembre dernier, juste pour spécifier. Eva-Jade aura 11 ans le 22 mars et je choisirai les autres dates d'anniversaire plus tard lol

Voici mes réponses aux review!

**Zabou: **T'es tellement sympa de mettre des review ainsi pour chaque chapitre!! Merci!! Bah l'action devrait commencer bientot t'en fais pas! Et pour le rêve, tu auras ta réponse bientôt, car c'est le rêve qui démarre l'action... J'en dis pas plus!

**Kayasaora: **Oh yeah je l'ai pas massacrer! loll! Et je tenvoie moi aussi un gros bisou pour ta gentille review! mdr ;-)

Maintenant je vous présente le chapitre 6! Bonne lecture

P.S.: Si vous voulez placoter sur MSN, voici mon adresse hotmail: vous voulez me rajouter à vos contact, je vous accepterai avec plaisir (si ladresse n'apparait pas, envoyer moi un e-mail sur mon adresse caramail pour que je vous la donne. merci!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget traina sa valise jusqu'a la porte d'entrée du Terrier. Son père, qui était venu la chercher à la gare, la suivait avec un large sourire. Elle cogna à la porte, puis elle entendit des petits cris de joie. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la voix d'Amélia et d'Eva-Jade. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant sa cousine.

- Bridget ! Te voilà ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant longuement la brune dans ses bras.

- Je suis si contente de vous voir, soupira Birdget en lâchant Eva-Jade pour serrer sa petite soeur.

Après avoir salué toute sa famille, tout le monde s'asseya à la table de la cuisine et Molly s'empressa de servir du ragoût de boulettes. Bridget fut la première à avoir son assiette.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, ma petite-fille adorée, murmura Molly en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci grand-mère, répondit poliment la brune en commençant à manger avec satisfaction.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? demanda Hermione après avoir prit son assiette de ragoût. Merci Mrs. Weasley, ajouta-t-elle.

- Appelle-moi Molly, chérie.

Bridget répondit à toutes leurs questions, comblée de bonheur. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas vu son nouveau petit frère.

- Où est le petit Gabriel ? J'ai si hâte de le voir !

- Il dort pour le moment, répondit Ron après avoir avalé sa bouchée de ragoût. Après le souper, on pourra aller le voir. Ça te va?

- C'est parfait, dit la jeune fille.

- Alors, tu t'es fait de bonnes copines ? demanda Molly en s'asseyant pour manger.

- Oui ! répondit la brune en souriant largement. Je suis amie avec toutes les filles de mon dortoir: Lily, Mary-Jane et Jennifer. Il y a aussi Twan Chang qui est ma meilleure amie. Élizabeth Malefoy aussi.

Son père, qui buvait un verre de vin, avala de travers.

- Malefoy ?! répéta ce dernier après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

- Ouais...

- Tu fréquentes une Malefoy ??!! s'exclama Ron, les yeux exorbités.

Bridget n'y comprennait rien. Mais quelle était cette rivalité entre les Weasley et les Malefoy ?!

- Oui, et alors ? se défendit Bridget. Elle est peut-être à Serpentard et un brin prétentieuse, mais c'est une si bonne personne ! Elle est vraiment jolie et super sympa. Je vous le jure !

- Les Malefoy sont nos ennemis de toujours, chérie, dit tristement Hermione, mais c'est bien de voir une Malefoy qui accepte une Weasley, pour une fois...

- Ma belle ! s'exclama Ron. C'est idnamissible pour une Weasley de fréquenter une Malefoy !

- Papa ! s'écria Bridget en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Oh, son soi-disant sang-pur en dit suffisament !

- Chéri, tenta Hermione, Bridget a raison. On ne la connaît même pas ! Qui sait, peut-être que notre fille est copine avec une bonne Malefoy qui a son côté rebelle, c'est tout !

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, répondit aussitôt Ron, têtu. Bridget, est-ce que cette demoiselle a déjà dit des commentaires sur notre famille ?

La brune décida d'être honnête.

- Bien... Parfois, elle dit certaines choses, mais rien de très méchant, je te le jure !

- Elle a quand même dit des choses ! s'emporta le rouquin.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, le reste de la famille s'échangeait des regards exaspérés.

- Papa ! s'écria la brune, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as aucune considération pour moi ! Il faut toujours que tu penses seulement à toi ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir les copines que je veux ? En plus, tu oses la juger sur son sang ! Je n'en reviens même pas ! Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est ! J'espérais avoir un bien meilleur accueil, tu sauras !

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Désolée pour cette scène immonde, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais monter à ma chambre à présent, et merci grand-mère pour ce délicieux ragoût.

Elle repoussa son assiette presque vide et monta bruyamment à sa chambre, puis claqua sa porte.

La famille reste silencieuse un moment.

- Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? demanda soudain Ginny, brisant le silence, je crois que Bridget a _vraiment_ hérité de ton caractère.

- Tu as raison, soupira Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Bridget était encore dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle s'était quelque peu calmée, mais elle était encore furieuse contre son père. Celui-ci était ainsi depuis toujours, elle en était convaincue. La brune soupira longuement. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas supporter l'idée d'imaginer sa fille avec une Malefoy ? Bridget désirait que quelqu'un lui explique. Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à la porte, faisant sursauter la brune.

- Bridget ? dit doucement une voix que cette dernière reconnut aussitôt. C'était Hermione.

- Entre, marmonna Bridget en se tournant vers la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit tranquillement et sa mère apparut sur le seuil, tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Un petit qui ressemblait incroyablement à Bridget. C'était le petit Gabriel.

Excitée, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers sa mère. Cette dernière lui tendit l'enfant et Bridget le prit. Elle s'assied de nouveau sur son lit tout en tenant son petit frère. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, le visage criblé de taches de rousseur. Un petit duvet brun recouvrait sa tête. C'était le portrait tout craché de Bridget.

- Il est si beau, murmura la brune, la voix rouée par l'émotion.

- N'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Hermione en caressant la tête de son fils après s'être assise à côté de sa fille.

- Il me fait penser à moi.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est vrai, approuva sa mère, il te ressemble tellement qu'en le regardant, j'ai l'impression de te revoir bébé.

Elles ne dirent pas un mot pour un petit moment.

- Au fait, dit soudain Hermione, bon anniversaire avec un peu de retard.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue. Bridget la remercia.

- Écoute, murmura-t-elle, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir commencé à me disputer avec papa durant le souper...

- Allons, j'ai parlé avec ton père et il passera l'éponge, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Il veut ton bonheur, c'est tout.

- Ça me surprend, sa manière de me crier dessus m'a plutôt déplu...

- Chérie, soupira Hermione, c'est que durant notre jeunesse, moi, Ron et Harry étions ennemis avec Drago Malefoy, le père de ta copine. C'était un garçon horrible et il me traitait sans cesse de sang-de-bourbe.

Bridget eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, le souffle coupé. C'est terrible... Mais je n'imagine pas Élie dire une telle chose...

- Je te crois, mais ton père a encore le souvenir cuisant de Drago qui l'énervait toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu une telle réaction au souper.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Ça va, je comprends... Je lui parlerai dès que je le verrai.

- D'accord.

Bridget redonna Gabriel à sa mère et cette dernière quitta la chambre, laissant Bridget seule.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaleur et confort total. Une main si douce qu'elle faisait rêver. La sensation qu'éprouvait Bridget était la même que la dernière fois où elle avait fait ce rêve étrange. Elle en était à la même étape, tenant la main de la mystérieuse silhouette. Elle s'attendait à sentir la main de la femme se raidir, mais ce moment ne vint pas. À la place, elle relâcha doucement la main de Bridget. Celle-ci resta debout, sans faire le moindre geste, fixant la demoiselle. Cette dernière posa la main sur le visage de Bridget. La sensation de bonheur remonta encore plus haut. Elle voudrait tellement rester ainsi pour l'éternité... À sentir la main de la silhouette sur sa joue...

- Tu es Bridget Weasley, murmura la femme d'une voix tendre, qui résonnait comme l'écho. Une voix merveilleuse.

La brune sursauta, entendant _enfin _la voix de la silhouette.

- Heu... heu... o-oui, bégaya-t-elle.

- N'aie pas peur, dit la femme d'une voix rassurante, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, on m'attend. Je dois juste te transmettre un message. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire ici. Vient dans la forêt de ton école, dans la nuit du 20 au 21 février. Je ne te dis pas exactement où, mais je suis sûre que tu sauras me trouver. Tu ne me verras pas dans tes rêves avant que l'on se voie dans la forêt. Bonne chance, chérie. Je dois maintenant te quitter.

Avant que Bridget n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la femme ainsi que la lumière disparut. L'obscurité et le froid frappèrent la brune comme un grand coup de fouet, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait la chamade.

« Elle m'a parlé. Enfin! » pensa Bridget, sous le choc.

Son message la troublait un peu. Elle se sentait bizarre à l'idée d'aller dans la forêt pour voir cette femme en vrai. Mais elle irait quand même. Et si ce message était d'une grande importance ? Si ça concernait sa vie ? Elle devait absolument y aller. Après s'être calmée un peu, elle se remit dans une position confortable et se rendormit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, c'était bien ? je l'espère de tout coeur ;-) Mettez des review, je vous adore!!!! lol


End file.
